Star Trek The New Federation
by Daemonhunter2
Summary: The destruction of the borg mean the elimination of the Federations great enemy. However, their destruction meant that other powerful species, once hiding, have now come out to take the borg's place, and all of them are looking at the power that 'defeated' the borg, the federation. One species, from another Galaxy, however, seems friendly. Post Destiny Star Trek, and my own Sci-Fi.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1 That thing's huge, I hope its friendly.

Final version

Chapter 001

ASFC Noble

March 1st 2390 Starfleet Date (0930 hours)

4446 Akurian Time

RADM Ryuukei Commander of the Noble

En Route to Starbase 24 system

Fleet Admiral April Yamaguchi

Commanding Officer

The Twentieth Fleet

Starbase Twenty Four

* * *

"How long until we reach the Federation Starbase," Ryuukei, the Akurian Feline Kurokuri commander of the Super Heavy starship Noble, asked as he strode onto the Noble's command center.

"2 minutes out," Kakivi, a Snow leopard type Kurokuri, one of Ryuukei's sisters, and the ships pilot answered.

"Well hopefully this meeting goes well, and that the Federation isn't too frightened of us. " Arumi, Ryuukei's Sister, commented.

"That is a distinct possibility, having a ship that is over 22 kilometers in length showing up at one of their bases, could seep pretty intimidating," Ryuukei replied,

"Having a Super heavy Starship show up unannounced is intimidating in OUR galaxy, let alone theirs," Arumi added.

Ryuukei just Shrugged," You make a fair point."

The Akurians have been exploring this part of this alternate reality galaxy for the better part of 3 years, ever since an Akurian flotilla discovered a wormhole leading to this galaxy. It was unusual as said wormhole led to a different reality, one that didn't work quite the same way as their own galaxy. The Akurian super heavy starships Noble and Nightshadow have been in this galaxy for a month now, and now it was time to make first contact. Ordinarily the Akurians would spend a lot longer investigating another power before making first contact, but the Federation was small, and had no concept of information warfare at all. Plus being more than 2 millennia behind the Akurians in technology, meant that the information gathering phase went a lot quicker than expected.

Akurians such as Ryuukei where a feline humanoid race, although a genetically engineered one. The handiwork of a precursor species that no one has much information on. The Akurians where a collection of species that there humanoid animal hybrid types. They are the result of an advanced species genetic engineering project, mixing humans with various Terran animals. Why, no one knows, all that is left is the results.

Ryuukei himself is a type 2 Kurokuri, a feline tpye akurian, with multiple unusual Traits, one of them being inherent agelessness. While medical technology these days was so advanced, that just about anyone could be ageless through periodic medical treatments. Another unusual trait among Akurians in general, at least from a humans perpective, was the fact that visually telling what gender an Akurian is, cannot be done visually without very close inspection. Reproductive organs where hidden behind fur, and females did not have human like breasts, despite the fact that Akurians in general did not wear clothing.

Ryuukei was no real exception to the rule, like any Akurian, particularly being a kurokuri, he found clothing extremely uncomfortable. Part of it had to do with the fact that Kurokuri originally came from the colder regions of their homeworld, and as such tended to have thick well insulated fur. Ryuukei also had Red panda like fur, and the rest of his siblings had either that or a snow leopard type fur or a mix of the two, so his fur and that of his siblings tended to be on the thick side.

Another notable feature of Kurokuri was their height, Ryuukei's height is 133 cm, and he weighed in at 34 kilograms, and he was average sized for a kurokuri. Compared to humans, his species was both very small, and quite adorable.

Funny thing is despite their genetic relations to humanity, Akurians looked more alien to humans that a good chunk of the 'aliens' in this galaxy, with a number of aliens in this galaxy look exactly like humans wearing cheap shitty makeup.

"We are exiting into realspace, " Kakivi stated, as the usual shudder of its wormhole drives disengaging."

"Very well," Ryuukei said, sitting down at the command console.

The massive form of the Noble exited into real space, escorted by 2 of its Avenger class Battle Cruisers, 2 Hornet class heavy cruisers, 2 Endeavour Class Support Cruisers, 1 Ascension class Large cruisers, 2 Cartographer class Battleships. The Noble is truly a massive ship at just over 22 kilometers in length, the Noble out massed even the largest of federation Starbase's, and is still 9 times longer than Akurian than the Tier 5 Dreadnought class capital ships, and a 100 times stronger. Super heavies where built to act as mobile Starbase's and baseship's and is bigger than many bases in the Akurians galaxy. Nothing that the Federation has even comes close.

"Well, "Ryuukei said, tapping a few commands on the console, "lets send them our greeting."

Fleet Admiral April Yamaguchi sighed softly as she held up a PADD in her slender, delicate fingers as she shook her head.

"I see Command wants to be trying today..." she then handed the PADD off to Captain Garry McCafferty who had reported for duty as her replacement to command the Starbase yesterday and today was his first day, thus far he was shaping up to be a far better successor to her previous Starbase Commander, one Captain James Talbot who didn't have much of a sense of humor.

"Tachyon surges?" McCafferty questioned as he looked over at the lovely looking brunette woman. "Command must be bored... " he sighed as he turned to the communications officer. "Lieutenant... hail the Mediator. I need to speak to her Captain... I'm sure Lewen is shaking her new ship down." as a smile appeared on his face.

April knew full well what he was thinking about and she looked at him. "Garry, It'll-"

"Admiral... I'm reading a signal... Its in the system and its approaching us sir.." The Ops Officer blurted as if her console had suddenly began morphing into different shapes, clearly whatever was going on was deeply surprising to her.

"What's going on Lieutenant...?" Yamaguchi caught the warning in the younger woman's voice as she knew that demanding an answer would only harry the younger woman and not accomplish her goal, the Lieutenant would tell her when she was able to do so. "Admiral... its massive, whatever it is... I am reading a small fleet of ships approaching our position, unknown type,... but they are big.

"Onscreen" April replied as she wished to see these ships for herself as her tactical officer interrupted her reverie. "Admiral, they are mounted with turrets and weapons emplacements but the turrets themselves are over four hundred meters long... that's larger then some Federation starships." he explained.

April raised an eyebrow. "All of them carry weapons like that?"

"No Admiral, just the flagship which herself... is over twenty kilometers long.."

"Wow.." she sighed softly. "Just my luck to be here when a super powerful ship shows up, Command is going to love this." she commented, she looked at the ship design as it grew ever larger on the monitor before her, her eyes seemed to grow wide as she sighed softly, thinking. 'If I fuck this up, I won't have time to worry about it.' "What about the smaller ships?" April inquired as she turned to the Tactical officer.

"They are all similar in design.. the smaller nine ships by themselves are all much larger then even our largest Federation ships, the Pathfinder Two and the Acclamator classes..." The tactical officer responded. "Their power reading..." he paused. "goes off the scale sir."

April sighed. "Lovely.." as she gulped as she felt like she was about to wet herself as her stomach seemed to go into free fall and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Admiral," The ops officer mentioned nervously, "The flagship is hailing us."

April raised an eyebrow. "Well... Garry... this should be interesting."

"Indeed.. put the hail through Lieutenant.."

"They are responding," reported Tom, one of Ryuukei's long time friends, a feline kurokuri, with a red panda type fur pattern. Tom was orphaned when he was very young, and he was born with no siblings, highly unusual for kurokuri. Tom was taken in by Ryuukei's parents, and even though he is not related by blood, Ryuukei and his siblings treated him as a sibling anyway.

"Got it," Ryuukei replied, as he chose to open up the channel on his console. The Noble, like any Akurian starship, did not have a central view screen the way federation ships did. Instead they had a massive holotable at the front of the command center that served as a large three dimensional display of the region around the Noble. It could project a two dimensional image that could act as a view screen, but most Akurians didn't like using it for that purpose, preferring instead to communicate via a communications terminal at the command console.

"Greeting, I am Fleet Admiral April Yamaguchi, may I ask your intentions in federation space." she decided to be polite since they were more massive then her starbase and clearly outgunned her forces assigned here, One of the Officers passed a PADD to her which she quickly glanced over, it said they were using a mass driver style of weapon. upon closer inspection she quickly realized that, what she had mistaken for old fashioned turret weapons, was a mass driver, that used anti-gravity to accelerate a projectile, something she had never even heard about.

Ryuukei responded in a manner very typical of Akurian officers, in a ridiculously informal style, that involved first names only and usually did not include titles.

"Hi April, I am Ryuukei, the commander of the Akurian Ship Noble. I am just simply here to make first contact with the federation, that is all. But I prefer to talk in person so I would like permission to dock a support ship with your starbase."

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow, what exactly was she to do with a guy who had a starship, that was so massive it was far larger then her own base, with a weapons load out that was foreign to her. "Of course, airlock five will be expecting you... I will bring a small party to greet you." she explained. "so there are no issues.."

"Thanks, we will be docking a cruiser shortly, Out."

"Well," Ryuukei said to Kakivi, " Take us in."

The massive form of the Noble then proceeded across the system to Starbase 24, and Ryuukei went to the main teleporter room.

Akurian's use a wormhole based teleportation system, not the matter-energy based ones that the federation used. The Akurian version is considerably safer and less accident prone, because it didn't disassemble anyone in the process. However, because the Akurians where still not familiar with all the federations technology, it was safer to dock with the starbase rather than try and teleport. but the Noble was too big to dock with the starbase, but an escorting heavy cruiser was not. Therefore Ryuukei, Arumi, and Zhurinko then Teleported themselves to the cruiser.

A few minutes later, April Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow as she waited along with Captain McCafferty at the airlock, she had opted only to take along Garry and herself, to minimize the chances of something going wrong. They observed as the akurian vessel became visible through the windows. It wasn't the big ship, just one of the 'smaller' ones, which was still far bigger than anything the federation fielded. "Penny for your thoughts Admiral?"

"I've never seen a ship that large... not even the Borg had ships that size... how do they manage to make the design work for them?" April inquired as she looked at McCafferty, clearly she wanted his thoughts on the matter.

"Maybe we should ask them." McCafferty responded with a smile. "In any case. I'll have T'Leris keep her eyes out for Klingon ships as we both know they will want to come and pester us." as he tapped his combadge to pass his request along, the Vulcan woman said she would handle things.

Yamaguchi snorted as she waved a hand as if she was waving away a pest. "Deny Franklin his fun... surely you jest?" she grinned at him.

"Yeah... well we know he's out on patrol and will be due in tonight and Lewen... well whenever she gets bored I guess." he replied with a smile of his own.

The airlock slid open, cutting off April's response as she smiled as she watched the small felinoid figure approach as she had to repress an almost irresistible urge to pet him. "Welcome aboard Starbase 24."

Ryuukei had brought along several people to the airlock with him, one was one of his sister Arumi, who had a very similar fur patter to him, but she had some differences in appearance as well, and the other is Zhurinko, one of ryuukei's brothers. He also brought along Morae Yamaguchi. Morae is more culturally aware of humanity than either he, Arumi, or any Akurian was, and she could help them with dealing with humans and the federation, at least to some degree.

Ryuukei responded to April's greeting with a simple, "Hello." and then introduced himself and his companions, "This is Arumi, my sister and my ships first officer, Zhurinko, my brother, and Morae one of my advisers."

April Yamaguchi looked past all of them straight at Morae. "I'm pleased to meet all of you.. this is the Commander of the Starbase, Captain Garry McCafferty." April handled the introductions as she indicated the male officer standing beside her.

"Welcome aboard..." he too looked at Morae as he greeted both her and the others of her party. "Tell me something?" she started her fishing trip.

Morae then smiled. "If I can." she replied neutrally.

"How is it that you look like my sibling?" Yamaguchi inquired, clearly curious as she looked at the older woman.

"That, my dear Admiral is a very long story... in any case..." Morae answered.

"We can discuss the peculiarities, of your appearance later," Ryuukei interrupted, " In any case shall we move to a better location.

April nodded her head, clearly in agreement. "Indeed... conference room eleven is nearby...lets have this meeting there" and with that she turned and proceeded out the door as the small group followed her as she lead them into the conference lounge and she took a moment to help herself to the replicator, she ordered a Boston cream doughnut and a cup of hot chocolate, clearly stable foods for her and she placed them at the head of the table. "Please help yourselves to the replicator... " she indicated the food slot as Garry McCafferty ordered a pitcher of soda and a slice of pizza and then he sat down next to April on her left.

Ryuukei remained standing with Arumi standing next to him, "You guys can replicate organic materials, " he commented, looking at the replicator," Our Replicator technology can only replicate non organic materials."

April took a bite from her doughnut and she finished swallowing her mouthful before responding, it gave her the time she needed to marshal her thoughts, it was not every day she came face to face with a power that could literally rearrange the face of the Federation with their very first shot.

"We've had that type of replication technology for close to a hundred years..." she responded. "We can give you the specs for the designs we use.." she commented, curious as to what he would say.

"Well a technology trade is one of the possible things I am here for, "Ryuukei said dryly, looking at April," As well as just being here to make some new friend. The old ones are getting kinda dull and boring, you know."

McCafferty chuckled softly as he smiled. "Sometimes the new ones lack tact and live dull and uninteresting lives" he commented with a smile on his face, clearly joking.

April raised an eyebrow as she placed her now shivering hands on the table to try and hide it, she knew from the look on the female felinoid member of the party that she had failed dismally. "Fair enough... But tell me something first... why show up in that gigantic ship of yours... is it a Warship?"

McCafferty shook his head and commented before the other party could. "No... it doesn't come across like a warship... it would serve more effectively as a long range explorer..."

Arumi stood there and quietly observed April while Ryuukei spoke, " Well Garry, you are right, the Noble Class Super-Heavy Starship is an intergalactic range explorer type vessel, meant to serve as an explorer type starship as well as a mobile starbase, colony starter, factory ship, and various other purposes. Most of our ships don't get any where near as big. The Cartographer Class Battleship, for example, which is about 2,100 meters long, is the typical size for our mainline capital ship, with the 1600 meter long ships serving in the role of heavy cruiser and battlecruiser."

Ryuukei paused as his sensitive ears had picked up April's irregular breathing and he could smell something wrong with her scent, one look from Arumi and he knew she noticed as well.

McCafferty smiled. "The Federation has just started developing an intergalactic drive system... Slipstream drive... similar to Transwarp." he explained as he suddenly noticed that something wasn't right, he turned to April and suddenly saw the issue. "Is something wrong.?" he inquired neutrally as he looked at April and then noticed her hands. "April... breathe..." he suddenly noticed that April was one step away from a panic attack.

"I was afraid of this,..." he sighed softly as he noticed that April who was having issues with her breathing. "I'm okay..."

"No... your not..." he replied quietly.

Arumi quickly moved to the side of April, and she did not need a med scanner to tell that April had issues. " we need to get her to a medical facility or Sickbay."

MCafferty nodded as he tapped his com badge. "McCafferty to Operations. Lock onto the Admirals com badge and bean her and the person next to her to the Infirmary, then inform the doctor about the Admiral.."

The person on duty in operations was a woman and McCafferty could tell it was T'Leris. "Understood sir... energizing now." and with that April and Arumi both were beamed away.

"Thank you T'Leris... also inform Admiral Armstrong about his wife... he'll be wanting to know..." McCafferty commented.

"Of course Captain.. I wish you luck with your talks.."

McCafferty smiled. "Don't worry so much T'Leris... you need to relax a little more... you know.. anyway, gotta run... the old ball and chain is calling... McCafferty out." and with that he turned back to the single felinoid and the human female sitting next to him. "Okay.. where were we?" he inquired with a smile as he lifted what was left of the Admirals doughnut and ate it all in one bite.

"Mmm... tasty... I see why she likes them..." he polished off her drink too. "no sense letting good food go to waste right?"

After a few moments Ryuukei turned his attention back to McCafferty, "Well we where just saying how we would just like to be friends, plus we are relatively new to this galaxy and we could use some friendly faces here. Since the federation has humans in it, we figured the federation would be a reasonable ally."

McCafferty nodded. "Which is fine with us... but we can't keep your massive ship out there a secret as the other powers will be antagonized by your appearance.." he commented "I highly suspect there are some Klingons ships heading here as we speak to investigate your ship... they are not friendly with the Federation at present... which is a long story which I will share you with at a later date... " he explained "They are a warrior culture who uses conquest to expand.." he rolled his eyes. "I prefer the Federation's expansion policy far better... expand through diplomacy... making friends and bringing peace... " he added.

Ryuukei merely shrugged as he replied, "Well, To be honest, if I cared about keeping it a secret, I wouldn't have approached your starbase uncloaked. Anyway, us Akurians are the same way as you, we prefer to be diplomatic and such, but on the other hand we aren't afraid to claw someones face off if they decide to be a jackass. But don't worry the Federation isn't one of them."

McCafferty smiled as he chuckled softly. "Well. if the Klingons decide to try and rattle your cage because I know they will... I will stay out of the way.." he then sipped his drink. "I imagine it'll be rather entertaining either way..." he paused. "So... what shall we trade?" he inquired. "I believe in fair and equal trade because that ship out there... scares me and I don't like dissatisfied customers... besides... I want to live to a ripe old age... well old but not ripe... well you know what I mean... right?"

Ryuukei put on a smile, and brought his tail up on front of him, "Well when you think about us Akurians, don't think about the ship, just think about the adorable little feline person standing in front of you, and that should make you feel better... and yes I am aware of the fact that humans tend to think of us as cute, don't worry about it, I don't have a problem with it. But yes one of the things we would be interested in is technology trade. Although we wont trade military technology, at least not without a formal alliance anyway, we will trade medical technology, and others as well, including propulsion technologies and such."

"Alright, I wasn't going to ask for military technology anyway." McCafferty responded evenly. "Medical tech and propulsion tech however would be very nice..." he added

"Well then its nice to see that we are in agreement, Ryuukei replied."

McCafferty nodded, this for him felt far too easy and it was showing. "You are not used to human culture... are you?"

"I will admit, not of your particular type, There are humans in our galaxy, but their culture is quite different. But your unease at the sight of my ship throws me off too. Most people that I deal with, aren't quite as jumpy about it. " Ryuukei responded.

"Fair enough." McCafferty paused as he considered it. "Very well... lets proceed to hammer out a friendship agreement... for I do not wish to get into a slugging match with that ship of yours."

"Even in our galaxy, where we have much more powerful ships, wouldn't want to slug it out with a super heavy."

* * *

Authors notes : Yeah, this may be a bit of an unusual one. I am crossing over my own Sci-fi verse, that I have been working on with Star Trek. This is a story me and my writing partner have been working on for over a year now. Don't expect this story to meet a premature end any time soon, I have at least 10 more chapters that have had edit work done, although not finalized, and possibly fifty more fully drafted, so this story WILL be a long runner. Not to say this was an easy story to write. The Akurians are stupidly overpowered and imbalanced compared to the federation, but they have been round for 5 thousand years in their own setting, and most powers in their setting have a comparable tech level. That being said, the primary purpose of this story is to practice writing for them and the setting, since I am also working on their own story. Another thing that I will be testing is realistic space travel, and Realistic space combat. So many Sci-fi's tend to copy world war II tactics or 18th century naval tactics in space. SO yeah, Star trek is about to see some big changes. My account profile will have links to the Akurian's appearance


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 002. Healthy people don't get random heart Attacks.

* * *

In the Starbase Infirmary. Commander Rob Smith raised an eyebrow as he looked at his tricorder display. "Nurse Jameson, please prep for surgery. the Admiral is in arrest. Her hearts stopped."

He sighed. "She was healthy... what happened?" he turned to address their new visitor who was from a species he knew nothing about.

"Healthy people don't suddenly have heart attacks." Arumi responded quickly. Arumi brought out her communicator and made a request from the Noble for a medkit. Moments later a medical robot with a suitcase sized medkit teleported into the sickbay.

Ignoring whatever protests Commander Smith may have, Arumi said quickly, "Don't worry, I can deal with a heart attack in less than a minute."

Smith raised an eyebrow as he looked at the unusual being before him. "Oh... well then be my guest... and where did you come from anyway... nobody bothered telling me we have distinguished visitors arriving."

Arumi ignored him as she scanned Admiral Yamaguchi with a med scanner, then attached a heart resuscitator to the Admirals chest, and in less than her heart was beating again, while Arumi gave the Admiral a dose of oxygenating nanite's that will restore her bloods oxygen supply.

Arumi frowned as she studied the scan results. The immediate problem was fixed but that was only the surface of her issues. The amount of issues this woman has, its no wonder she hasn't dropped dead yet. All while muttering something about primitive medical technology. The universal translator failed to catch all of the translations though.

Smith regarded the unusual woman or what he thought was a woman. "Look... I understand you're here to help the Admiral and all but is it necessary to be insulting?"

Arumi rolled her eyes. This guy must be pretty dense to not realize she wasn't talking about him, So she responded with, " I wasn't talking about you, Bonehead."

Smith did not look amused. "Well.." he crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned at the felinoid person standing before him. "I take offense to that.."

Arumi just paced around studying the scan results. She could tell from the results, that the Admiral took a very serious beating at some point in her past, and was supposed to take it easy, but obviously didn't. If Arumi didn't do something about it, she would be dead before she would made it to forty seven years, which is ridiculously young. Fortunately, Akurian Medial tech was advanced enough to completely beat time itself. With periodic treatments, anyone could effectively live on indefinitely. However, Aprils condition was bad enough that Arumi wasn't completely sure exactly what had happened, or if she could fix it all. Dying at 47, was young as hell. Hell when she was 47 she wasn't even fully grown yet. Kurokuri don't fully mature until 55.

She shot a quick look at Commander smith before looking into the scan results further. That is when she noticed it. Someone did some very nasty and very ugly experiments. The kind that made her fur stand on end, and her claws came out as she thought about it. She felt a headache coming.

Smith noticed the felinoid's claws which had to be two inches long. "Trouble?" he inquired.

Arumi responded angrily, waving the med scanner around, " Do you know what has been done to this woman, the kind of 'experiments' that have been done to her. An average lab rat is treated a hundred times better than this. Here see the results for yourself," as she showed him the scan results. "She will be dead within two years, If that."

Arumi then sighed and calmed down a bit, "She is lucky as hell we showed up when we did, Because we can treat most of this onboard the Noble. Our treatments wont be as effective on her now at her current age, but we can still treat her to the point of where she could live for at least a century, maybe two if she is lucky." In all reality Arumi, was considerably understating the medical capabilities of the Akurians, but she didn't feel it necessary to reveal the fact that the Akurians had ageless technology yet.

Smith raised an eyebrow as he examined the data. "What the fuck..." he growled. "I did not know anything about this..." he paused as he gently tapped his combadge. "Smith to Armstrong... Admiral, I need you in sickbay... right now."

The response came back quickly. "Understood Doctor, I'll be there presently. Armstrong out."

Smith turned back to the data. "This wouldn't show up on a standard scan... but whoever did this... needs to die.."

"Not surprising that your scanners didn't pick it up," Arumi replied," Not only is it because your scanners aren't as advanced, but someone has been trying to hide it. And they have been hiding it well. In fact someone might have even tampered with your equipment to prevent you from seeing it. By all accounts however, your scanners should be able to see it though. This is quite obvious on ours.

Smith raised an eyebrow as he was clearly unimpressed. "So we might have a security breach and we didn't even know it." he responded. "Great..." he added as the door opened and in walked Admiral Armstrong. "Okay.. what's going on?"

"Admiral... what do you know about your wife's condition?" he almost demanded.

"Only bits and pieces... April told me something had happened to her before we got married but she did not explain... I also did not press or push... feeling it was better to wait her out." he explained.

Arumi responded with a simple look. "Do you know she has probably only a year or so to live."

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "No... she did not tell me..." he looked down at his sleeping wife. "she and I have much to discuss... if she recovers."

Smith raised an eyebrow. "Do be gentle Admiral.."

Armstrong looked at the Doctor with an evil look in his eye. "Doctor... do not presume to address me in how I handle my family affairs... do you understand me?" he growled softly but there was no mistaking the cold rage in his voice." I will deal with this from her once and for all..."

"Well," Arumi responded. "Fortunately for her, you and your children, Healing her is well within the capabilities of Akurian medical technology. If you would allow, I can save her if i treat her on the medical facilities on the Noble."

Armstrong turned his implacable, hate filled gaze from the Doctor who had managed to get himself into very serious hot water over to the unknown alien visitor. "I'm sorry... what?" he inquired, as he tried to calm down. "Is there a cost for this?" he inquired. "April has not had the best experiences with Doctors...but looking at the information, you can understand why I ask..." he indicated the three dimensional holochart that floated above the Admirals sleeping willowy form.

"What, Do I look like a Ferengi," Arumi replied. She then sighed and turned towards April, Ignoring Armstrong's stare. "I don't need you to tell me that she has had a bad run with doctors, But I am pretty sure that adding a century to her life would persuade her to get over it," Arumi turned back to Armstrong, "Don't you think." Of course, Arumi had not been entirely honest with the last statement. The truth was, that with the periodic anti aging and healing treatments that the Akurians used, Arumi could extend April's life indefinitely. But as Morae pointed out a few days ago, the culture here in the federation was not used to such technology, and their culture did not yet have the mindset for it. So it would be best not to reveal that capability right away.

Armstrong looked at the unusual felinoid as he considered her words. "April... is an unusual woman... like her siblings..." he paused. "give it to me straight... what exactly is going on with her? and no... she didn't tell me much about her situation.."

Arumi looked over her scanner, " needless to say, the things that have been done to her, this list looks more colorful than your own service jacket." She then changes the language settings on the scanner to match his language, and then hands him the scanner.

Armstrong accepted the alien datapad as he read over the list, he could feel his blood begin to boil. "How is it my wife is still alive?" he inquired as he handed her the scanner back. "Please save me a copy.. April and I are going to have a long winded chat" he added quietly. "If you can save her... by all means, take her and do what needs to be done..."

"Well that is all I need to know," Arumi responded, " As soon as she is ready for transit, Ill take her to she Noble and get her fixed up, you are welcome to accompany if you like."

Arumi took a quick look at April and then added, " although I think it is best if we take her by shuttle though, I don't want to risk worsening her condition by putting her through your transporters.. or ours for that matter.

Armstrong looked at Smith who nodded. "I'll arrange it." and with that he turned and departed the infirmary, leaving the two of them alone with April.

Arumi felt better now that this has been sorted out, but now she started feeling dizzy and her stomach was acting up. Something about that federation transporter scrambling her molecules just didn't make her feel good. She had to go to the nearest chair and sit down. The medical droid would alert her to any issues that arose with April while she tended to her own issues.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow as he regarded the unusual being, he didn't know if she was male or female. "Are you alright?" he inquired.

Arumi responded, "That ride through your damn transporter was not so fun."

Smith came back. "Alright. let me have a look at you." he commented as he had clearly heard her statement, he opened his tricorder and went to work. "Mmmm.."

Smith frowned as he found that Arumi's Physiology was a little different with your normal humanoid. There where some additional organs in place that he had no idea what they did. In short he had no idea what was going on.

"we will use the medical droid," Arumi said, and she waved for the droid to come over. The droid came over and scanned her, then said, "There is an imbalance in your energy network, its temporary, but was caused by the federation transporter. Recommend that you or any other energy manipulator not use their transporters."

"You will get no arguments from me," Arumi said dryly. Unfortunately she knew there was no way to relieve it, so she will just have to put up with it for a while.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "is this serious?, also did you arrange things?"

Smith nodded. "Yes. the Runabout USS Cherokee is being prepared now, we can move the Admiral in thirty minutes but we will need to do it quietly... moving the Admiral in front of the crew will cause trouble."

"Indeed..." Armstrong responded.

"No this condition is not overly serious," Arumi stated," I'll just be out of it for a day or two."

"Ahhh..." he looked at the felinoid and then back to his wife. "Will that affect her?"

Arumi shook her head, " No, the Noble is a super-heavy starship with a crew of over a hundred thousand, our medical staff is bigger than your Starbase's medical crew. There are plenty of people on board who can do the job."

"What?" Armstrong responded, clearly not believing what he was hearing. "its how large?"

"22,636 meters in length, mass of approximately 140 billion metric tons," Ryuukei stated as he walked into the room with McCafferty and Zhurinko behind him.

Armstrong looked at the two visitors as he looked between them both. "Well.. this is new." he looked at the massive felinoid and then at the smaller one.

"I assume you are the leader of our guests?" he addressed the smaller of the two. "I apologize for the condition in which I greet you."

"Yeah, your right," Ryuukei said. " I am Ryuukei, nice to meet you."

"And I an Zhurinko", Zhurinko said.

"Franklin Armstrong, April's husband..." he indicated his sleeping wife. "She'll be heading over to the Noble shortly to get her medical needs addressed." he raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes, I was coming down here to see how she was doing, seeing as she started having issues when we where talking," Ryuukei said.

Smith nodded. "The Admiral is stable for now... she went into full arrest when she arrived, her heart stopped... the medical officer who came with her saved her life."

"That serious huh, " Ryuukei stated, " Well, good thing Arumi was around."

Armstrong nodded. "Indeed." he responded as McCafferty came over, he stopped at April's bedside. "Sleep well Admiral..." and with that he turned and departed without a further word

Armstrong said nothing as Smith added. "Sir the Runabout is ready."

"Well," Arumi stated as she stood up, " no sense moping about, Lets go."

Smith nodded as he called several medics over.. "Alright. lets prep the Admiral for her travel."

Ryuukei and Arumi both nodded and they began to moved out, and then Ryuukei said, "Uh, which direction is the shuttle again."

Armstrong nodded. "Is she ready Doctor..?

Smith nodded. "Yes... we will have her beamed there... you guys however are out of luck... "

Armstrong nodded. "Lets go folks... this way." and he turned and walked out the door, clearly wanting the smaller beings to follow him.

The Akurians nodded, and followed Armstrong out the door.

Outside sickbay a slender Vulcan woman was waiting. "Admiral, are you certain this is a wise idea?"

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Commander?"

"Logic would dictate that the Admiral should be treated here aboard this starbase rather then on an unknown vessel from a foreign power."

Arumi rolled her eyes, She was still a little sick from the transporter, so she was understandably not in the best of moods, So she got straight to the point. "If we could have treated your admiral here on this giant floating tin can of a starbase, I would have. But your medical technology is from the dark ages, so I need the equipment on the Noble."

Ryuukei turned to Amstrong," Dont worry, she is not normally like this."

Armstrong chuckled softly. "Of course." he replied evenly. "Anything else T'Leris before you truly offend everyone"

"Only that I feel this course of action is unwise as they might hold the Admiral hostage, logic would dictate that with the Admiral in their care, they can demand concessions from us."

Armstrong chuckled as he tried not to laugh, the statement from the Vulcan woman in the face of it was the sheer high of lunacy or so it seemed to Armstrong's ears. He turned to Ryuukei. "Do I or Admiral Yamaguchi have any cause to be concerned while in your care?" he inquired.

This time Zhurinko, whom was following the group in the rear, said something," So is chronic lack of common sense a thing with you vulcans or what. Considering that a single one of our heavy cruisers could single handedly crush your entire starfleet, if we where really interested in taking things from you, we would simply skip all the nonsense and simply take it from you by force of gunpoint."

T'Leris arched an eyebrow as she regarded the small being who had spoken. "That said, however the fact remains... we do not know you, your intentions or your desires..."

"T'Leris, if our guests had wanted to conquer us, they would not have bothered saying hello." he commented. "they would have shown up and attacked us outright... so head back to Ops and keep an eye on local space and leave our guests to myself and Captain McCafferty." he commented evenly. "The Admiral and I will be back when the Admiral has recovered from her dropping dead incedent earlier."

"I object to this sir."

Ryuukei sighed and rolled his eyes," So you would rather have your admiral die in less than a year, rather than give her a chance of living on for much longer than that, just because of your romulan level of paranoia."

T'Leris went from looking like a vacant drone to suddenly looking pissed off. "Why you..." she growled.

"T'Leris, go get a cup of coffee and head up to Ops... leave my wife and the Admiral to me... okay"

Armstrong sighed as he watched the angry Vulcan woman turn and stalk off, her body language screaming that she was enraged.

He waited until she was out of earshot. "You did that on purpose..." he smiled down at Ryuukei.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 That's a big ship

* * *

Several minutes later, they reached Hanger Three where the USS Cherokee and her dockmates, all type eight shuttles were located and clearly there were only a few people here. Armstrong stepped onto the runabout as he sat down at the pilots seat.

"Doctor?" he inquired as Smith poked his head out from the rear. "The Admiral is aboard... none the worse for wear..."

"Right... take a seat folks and I will get us moving." Armstrong commented

Although they didn't say anything, all three Akurians had issues fitting into the seats. Ryuukei sat up front with Armstrong. but him being so short, his feet didn't even touch the ground, and he could barely see straight out the front window. He wouldn't be able to reach all the controls if for whatever reason he had to pilot it. Zhurinko sat in a chair behind Ryuukei, but like Ryuukei, he was a kurokuri, and thus, very short by human standards. Arumi preferred to stay with April.

"Well, we are as ready as we will ever be," Ryuukei stated.

Armstrong nodded. "Lets see if I remember how this was done.." he said aloud, half to himself and half to his passengers.

He raised his fingers over the display as he sighed happily. "Mumbo, jumbo. I am hungry... make me a sandwich."

"Mumbo Jumbo," Zhurinko said, puzzled " What does that mean."

Ryuukei just simply shrugged.

"Mumbo means I do not understand you and jumbo means huge." Armstrong responded. "Computer. a cheese and tuna sandwich." the computer beeped at him as the dish appeared, he reached over and plucked it from the slot nearby, he then ate half of it in one smooth bite and then turned his attention back to the pilots console.

Ryuukei sighed and then said," sometimes i just don't get humans."

"That's alright... I am human and I don't understand human behavior at times.." Armstrong responded as the alarm beeped at him. "Ahh we won't need that..." and with that he drove them out of the hanger.

It didn't take long for the massive Akurian starship to come into view. The Noble's design and scale was something unlike anything the federation has ever seen. Nothing compares to the sight of such a ship.

"Steer the shuttle to the hangar bay entrances at the rear of the ship, They are above the large docking bays on the ships tail." Ryuukei said.

Franklin narrowed his eyes as he regarded the massive ship in the viewport before him, the ship was a behemoth as he noticed details like what seemed to be the entrances to several massive hanger bays or something along those lines, he smiled as he marvled at the design of the ship itself, it seemed to be a simplicity of nature, form and function.

Franklin nodded. "Understood." he commented "I have the beacon.

Franklin sat in silence for another minute or so as the Runabout approached closer to the massive ship as he noticed more details, in particular was the large number of turrets and the smaller box like structures covering the ships superstructure, he commented on them. "Wait... whats with the turrets?" he inquired. "they look like something from my history classes... World War two... old wet navies on my world used similar turrets... and whats with the box like structures... are they torpedo launchers?"

"Those are lance turrets," Ryuukei replied," They are a mass driver weapon that use anti graviton generators to toss a guided projectile at 95% light speed. And those boxes are vertical launch missile launchers." Ryuukei paused for a minute as he was explaining, then asked, "Torpedoes, Why the hell would we use torpedoes, those travel underwater, not in space."

Franklin raised an eyebrow as he recalled that not everyone used the same terms. "Torpedoes are our larger ordinance, its basically the same as missiles which are usually shuttle mounted or Runabout mounted." he explained. "since some of the terms in Starfleet have survived since the days of Earth wet water navies... the term torpedo has stayed longer then it should have..."

"Huh," Ryuukei shrugged," Oh well, its not important." Ryuukei observed as the Federation shuttle entered the Akurian Hangar deck. The Noble's guidance systems then took control of the Runabout, and landed the vessel on one of the elevators, which then took the runabout to one of the Noble's Drone and Shuttle hangar decks. Franklin soon got an extensive view of the multi kilometer long hangar deck, as the runabout was guided into one of the parking spots reserved for guest shuttles.

Franklin took a moment to admire the inside of the ships massive hanger bay as he noticed several massive looking ships when he quickly realized that these were not ships at all but were massive drones as they did not have cockpits.

he raised an eyebrow. "What are those things?" he indicated the giant drones nearby

"Hawkeye Class scout drones," Ryuukei replied as he got out of the chair. "That large pod on the top is a powerful sensor array that allows the drone to provide early warning capability."

Franklin nodded. "If those are scouts... I wonder that the assault drones look like?" he inquired

Ryuukei looked back and replied,"Smaller actually," The Hawkeye class is specifically built to be a long range high endurance bird, therefore it is one of the largest we have."

Franklin nodded his head. "We don't have anything along those lines... all of our fighters are manned and and don't have anywhere near the size or endurance that yours does."

Ryuukei quickly picked up on the change in Franklin's voice," Yeah, anything smaller than a Frigate for us is generally remotely operated. Aside from some specialist types, most of our ships that are corvette and smaller are unmanned. Its the only way really, since even an average battleship can mow down several thousand fighters like horse mounted cavalry before main battle tanks. Manned fighters would rack up an unaffordable casualty list, particularly since a battleship that we use generally only has a crew of 800 to 1000."

"Well my opinion on manned fighters is that they are a waste of time and effort." he commented. "takes four years to train them and point four seconds to kill them in their first dogfight in space." he shook his head. "I'll stick with capital ships thank you."

Ryuukei's reply was simple," Yeah I couldn't agree more, I much prefer the noble,. Well, aside from the fact that it also happens to be my home too."

Ryuukei then saw Anzan and Weyen, along with a few medical robots, approach the Runabout. Zhurinko and whom had remained silent the whole time, exited the shuttle while Arumi continued to monitor April.

Franklin followed the medics out of the hatch of the runabout as he observed his sleeping wife as the medics attended to her. "Will she be alright?" he inquired before he realized how absurd it sounded.

Arumi simply nodded while Ryuukei went and approached Weyen.

"Well, welcome back Ryuukei," Weyen said. "The Night Shadow has just reported in, apparently they are having issues with the Romulans."

"Any threat to the Night Shadow," Ryuukei asked. Ryuukei knew the answer to that question already, but he asked anyway."

"No, of course not," Weyen replied, "The only one who is under threat is the Romulans, if they are actually dumb enough to start shooting."

Armstrong put aside his issues and followed the smaller felinoid off of the USS Cherokee into the massive hanger that was easily large enough to house his old command, the USS Apollo. he looked up and around, soaking in the sights that he almost missed the two beings conversing. "My apologies for my woolgathering... am I interupting?" he inquired

"No, not really," Ryuukei said," Sekurei this is Admiral Franklin Armstrong. Franklin, this is my brother Weyen."

"Hi," Weyen Said.

"Greetings... I feel like a tourist...how many of these ships do you folks have anyway?"

"More than you want to know at this point in time," Zhurinko commented as he passed by.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fair enough..." he replied evenly, being reminded of the fact that these guys had just met.

"I heard the word 'Romulans...'." he added

"Oh, some group of romulans are giving the Night Shadow, our sister ship, some grief", Weyen said," its ok though. Nothing that the ship's commander Nevanzi cant handle, and the romulans are picking on someone much bigger and much stronger than they are.

"Romulans are stupid enough to try anything once." he commented evenly, the way he said it indicated he had no respect whatsoever for the Romulans. "I assume April is in your sickbay..."

"Already on her way there," Arumi said as she was walking up. "Do you want to go there as well?"

"Not yet..." he responded. "this is an amazing ship you have here..." he paused. "I was wondering if... I could sample akurian cuisine..."

"Well, you have plenty of choices then," Ryuukei stated,"A ship of this size has various different restaurants, coming from multiple Akurian cultures, or it can be one of the recipes that me or one of my siblings does. There is plenty of choice to go around."

Armstrong nodded. "Well.. I am a Chef as well as an Admiral... I'd like to bring some of your food and cuisine to the natives... expand their tastes a little... your chefs could probably teach me all sorts of things for Steaks."

"Yeah that's probably true," Ryuukei stated. "Well i am feeling a bit to lazy to cook today myself, so we will just go to one of my favorites for today."

"Sounds good... lead the way." Armstrong replied.

An hour later in the medical bay, Anzan is tending to April Yamaguchi, He had just finished the procedure that would save her life. She would require a few additional treaments over the next couple of months, but the federation medical staff can handle that, and she will need to take it easy for a few days. But he did manage to repair the physical damage, and add about a century to her life. But mental issues is something he could do very little about. Its something she would have to sort out herself, although not without help, but help that only a family member could provide. It would help if she started being honest with then.

Anzan noticed that she finally began to stir.

April slowly opened her eyes as she sighed softly. "Uuuhh.." she groaned softly. "What... where am I?" she inquired as she slowly raised her head to look around, clearly she was no longer aboard the starbase

The very kindly, and cute face of Anzan caught her attention, " your on board the Akurian ship Noble. you where a medical disaster waiting to happen and federation medical technology couldn't do much about it, but our technology is much more advanced. You no longer have to worry about dying for another century or so, as long as you don't do something completely reckless."

April's hand came up as she gently ran her fingers over his fur. "Mmm... sorry... " she responded quietly. "I feel... funny... like I'm a hundred pounds lighter..." she paused. "another century?"

Anzan purred in response, "Well i managed to restore your physiology of that of a much healthier person. Although a century isn't much. Had you been younger, we could add nearly three. But your physical health is about as normal as its going to get. You should be able to live a normal life now. I could give you a very detailed explanation full of medical jargon, but I doubt you would be able to understand it well."

April looked at the felinod as she clearly understood what the being was saying. "I have my life back... I can see my children grow up..." she paused. "Franklin?" she inquired

"And their kids too," Anzan said. "As for Franklin, he is somewhere on the ship, but he does know. I believe he also said something about wanting to have a little chat with you when this is all done. But i will let him know you are up."

"Oh he will be extremely pissed off... " she admitted. "I expect no less... he does have a right to be..." she sighed softly. "could I get a glass of water please?" she inquired.

"Yeah, sure," Anzan replied. He then went to go and retrieve some water while one of the other nurses called for Franklin. He then brought back some water. " Here you go. It will be a few minutes before Franklin gets here."

April lifted the glass of water she held in her hand, she took a sip as she waited for Franklin to arrive. She was expecting him to be angry and when he arrived, she was not disappointed.

Ryuukei and Franklin then walked into the room.

"Ah franklin, " Anzan stated, " Your wife is recovering nicely, now I know you want to have a chat with her so i wont stand in your way."

Franklin looked down at the smaller felinoid. "Thank you. for your caring of her issues during your viset." he responded. "I will...try to behave." he commented "Besides.. your kitchens are impressive..."

Ryuukei and Anzan then moved off to the nearby office to leave April and Franklin alone for the moment, and aside from a few medical robots, the room was empty of anyone else.

Franklin moved over to his wife's side. "

"April... I see you are recovering... but tell me something... when were you planning on telling me about how bad your issues had become?. wife of mine."

April looked at him and it was clear she had been expecting this. "Well... I honestly did not know my issue was this serious..."

"April.. you dropped dead at the negotiating table... these guys were able to restart your heart and we moved you to the Noble... now you can live a full and normal life..."

"Yes.." April responded. "who else knows..?"

"Nobody other then Doctor Smith, the crew in Ops and two Ensigns in Hanger One." Franklin responded. "I intend for them to keep it that way...but I want to know why you did not tell me!"

"I... didn't wish to burden you with my problems... you had enough on your plate and you knew I was contemplating retirement..." she explained. "Kris and Kristen are off at the academy and... well I had resigned myself to what few years I had left...

"especially after that that bastard did to me..."

"Solis?" Franklin inquired. "the quack from your past.."

"Yes... the things he did to me were... inhuman... "

"Alright..." Franklin relaxed. "You need to spend some time bonding with the children and take off your uniform for awhile... Captain McCafferty can handle the base while I can handle the fleet."

Suddenly the ships yellow alert call went off and ryuukei left the office and headed out the door, muttering something about primitive savages.

Armstrong and Yamaguchi both shared a look, their mutual issue forgotten as he inquired. "Whats going on?"

"Your 'friends' the klingons have shown up on our front door and are being a bunch of pricks, so i am going to the bridge to deal with them, "Ryuukei said."

"I understand..." April responded as she looked at the felinod. "Thank you for your medical care."

"You are welcome to join me if you like, " Ryuukei said. And with that he turned and left for the bridge.

Armstrong nodded as he looked at April. "I will go with them, I'd like to see this in action... you rest and heal..." and with that he kissed his wife on the lips and then turned and departed.


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

You know Reviews would be real nice and all, or is this section of the site just that dead.

* * *

March 2nd 2390 Starfleet Date (0800 hours)

Ryuukei strode on to the bridge with Armstrong behind him.

"Alright, whats the issue," Ryuukei asked, annoyed.

"Some dipshit Klingon is complaining that we are here talking to the federation and not them. I have him on mute right now, but I think he is still ranting. This guy does not understand the concept of an inside voice. " Weyen replied, massaging his ears.

Ryuukei took a look at the screen. Indeed the klingon was still ranting, but seemed to fail to notice that he is on mute right now.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow as he looked between the Akurian commander whom he did not know and then he glanced at the clearly irate Klingon. "Did you get his name?" he inquired. "It might help me to know who he is... he could be a powerful house head." he shrugged as he said the word 'powerful' meaning it was in relative terms. To him and not the Akurians.

"Gou'krok, son of Utharn, I think is what he said," replied Weyen. "Although I cant be entirely sure right now."

Weyen then looked at the screen as well and saw that he was no longer ranting as he seemed to finally notice they where paying him no attention, and he was making some kind of gestures at the screen.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "He is a major ally to General Ah'Begh... one of the major players in the Klingon Empire.." he explained. "I'd love to watch him die with my hands around his throat..." he admitted, "He murdered my first wife..."

"Huh," Zhurinko remarked," so he must be a real fine example of a klingon then."

"Yessir... that he is..." he paused. "are you recording this?"

"Yes, I am, " A rather small kurokuri named Tom said, who sat in a position behind Sekurei. Armstrong noticed how he was even smaller than the others.

Armstrong nodded, clearly not too concerned about the being's unusual small size. "

"Could we hear what he's saying?" he inquired. "Translated into English of course." he added, almost sheepishly. "Is anyone talking to him at present?"

"Not really, " Weyen said, " when he started ranting on and on, I just muted him. but yeah, go ahead and unmute the Idiot, Tom."

"ok," Tom responded. The klingon continued to make gestures at the screen, and his face was beet red.

"I think he's about to start shooting." Armstrong smiled. "I think I'm about to have my revenge..." he added, almost offhandedly. "Its official. I love this ship..."

"Alright idiot," Weyen said to the klingon, " what the hell do you want."

"I am Gou'krok... How Dare you insult my honor... you come here and talk with these cowards and honorless dogs... you should be talking to the real powers of the Alpha Quadrant..."

"We can show you real power..." he added as he glared at Armstrong. "What is he doing on your ship!" the Klingon roared.

Armstrong sighed softly. "May I take this call?" he inquired with a smile.

Zhurinko couldn't hold himself any longer," Oh, real power you say, Be cause that sure as hell is not you, you primitive ugly ape. You uglies are so weak and pathetic you couldn't fight a defenseless tribble properly, let alone anyone who can actually fight, And don't get me started about honor, because you idiots cant even understand the very basic concepts of honor."

Ryuukei had to really hold back his laughter, hard. But he could tell that he failed, as did half the bridge crew. At least one person was already snickering.

Armstrong chuckled softly as he imagined the Klingon response, meanwhile the Klingon commander was simply shocked beyond all belief, as his jaw dropped he began to stammer a response as Armstrong smiled.

"Well... that was dramatic... now wasn't it... so... Klingon Commander... do yourself and all of us a favor and go home... these people clearly do not wish to talk to you..."

Ryuukei could tell the klingon was lost for words, so after a few moments, Ryuukei then said, "Whats the matter, Cat got your tongue."

"How Dare you... " he turned his head. "Enough of this... I will have my honor... from your smoking corpse!"

Armstrong turned to where Tom was located. "Could I have a recording of this conversation... I want to share it with my wife later... she will greatly enjoy this."

The Klingon captain snarled something that Armstrong knew well enough. "Today is a good day to die." as Armstrong sighed. "Idiot.." as the transmission died and the view of the starbase was restored. "Prepare to be attacked. "he commented to nobody in particular but these people were now friends of his and he had to warn them about the incoming attack.

Lirvinx whom was sitting at tactical then said, "Hey ryuukei, The moron is shooting at us."

"Really," Ryuukei said. Ryuukei looked at his command console. the klingons weapons where weaker than he expected. They where too weak to even register as weapons fire on the shields. And only the ships secondary shields where up.

Ryuukei disdained killing of any kind. In fact he absolutely hated it. But what he hated even more where those who had absolutely no respect for life whatsoever. In fact he despised people like that. And this klingon just put himself in that group. He was the kind of person that made Ryuukei's blood boil, and what that klingon failed to realize, that Ryuukei's ship is a hell of a lot more powerful than his own.

"Lirvinx," Ryuukei said, "make that bastards engine nacelle disappear. Use a 100 cm round."

The klingon ships relentlessly pounded on the Noble's shields, failing to realize their weapons where worthless against it. The Noble finally gave its reply with a single armor piercing 100cm lance round, aimed for the k'tinga's nacelle. 100cm rounds where lightweights in terms of akurian ordinance, typically the main armament of a heavy cruiser, but for the klingon ship, it was the equivalent of an egg shell being hit by a jack hammer.

The round found its mark, striking the left wing of the ship, the shields didn't even slow it down as the round tore the wing straight off, and the round kept going, and only by sheer dumb luck the warheads guidance system survived and locked on to one of the birds of prey behind the K'tinga. The round smashed straight through the front, gutting the ship from stem to stern, and still kept going, although with its guidance system destroyed the round just spun off into oblivion.

The remaining two birds of prey panicked and ran, warping out of the system at maximum speed, while the k'tinga, crippled but with still functional transporters, beamed over two hundred klingon warriors onto the Noble, all of them where clustered on the observation deck, or the surrounding areas. Ryuukei had no idea why they went there, that part of the ship normally remained empty.

"We have borders," Lirvinx stated.

Armstrong raised an eyebrow. "Now that's just impressive..." he responded as he observed the fight and the aftermath. "Mind if I pose a question... why a guided kinetic weapon?" he inquired. "Beam weapons are usually more efficient..."

"well in my experience anyway..." he added a moment later.

"Usually," Ryuukei stated," But beam weapons are limited to a range of a few lightseconds, Projectile weapons have much longer effective range. Plus I wanted to only use a lower powered weapon instead of a higher powered one, and the kinetic energy perpetrator wouldn't vaporize their ship."

"And by luck, we got a double kill," Lirvinx added in.

Armstrong nodded. "Fair enough..." he paused. "I wish I had you guys with us during our conflict with the Borg... it would have been a more even fight... but that's neither here nor there...the Borg are gone, thankfully..."

he paused. "Would you like the Starbase crew to do anything with the wreck?" he indicated the ruined K'Tinga

"Its yours," ryuukei stated, "keep it."

Armstrong nodded as he tapped his combadge. "Armstrong to T'Leris. How do you read me?"

The Vulcan's pleasant voice came back loud and clearly. "Greetings Admiral, we were concerned for you and Admiral Yamaguchi... all is well I assume?"

"Yeah, we're alright over here... please salvage the K'Tinga and make sure its spaceworthy, then prep the Venator for departure... we're going to return the Klingon's flying hunk of scrap metal to them.."

"Understood sir, it'll be done... how are things with our new friends?" the Vulcan woman responded.

"They are unconcerned with the Klingon boarders... do not be troubled Commander. They got things well in hand... April and I will be returning as soon as she is ready... she is recovering in the medical bay.."

"I understand" T'Leris responded. "Give her our regards please sir. Also the Klingons were able to get off a distress call before the two remaining ships fled the system... "

Armstrong nodded. "I'm not worried about it... I also need to discuss ties with the Akurians anyway, now is a good time, I'll check in in two hours time..."

"Very well sir... stay safe..Starbase Twenty Four out." and with that Armstrong tapped his combadge a second time.

"you want me to pacify their boarders," Zhurinko added.

"Yeah," ryuukei replied," but I want to humiliate them, take them alive, so we can send them back to their empire in disgrace."

Ryuukei then turned to tom. "Hey Tom, how are our klingon friends doing."

"Well they aren't going anywhere fast," Tom stated. "I have forcefields in place, and the blast doors closed, keeping them locked up. Also you may want to know, their commander is on the observation deck."

Ryuukei then turned to Zhurinko, gave him a nod and said, "have fun."

Zhurinko nodded in return, "Well, time to test out the new battle knight drones," and then he left the bridge.

Armstrong chuckled softly. "A shame we can't cal him out and space the man as an example.." he raised an eyebrow. "He deserves no less then a cowards death."

"you care to watch the action Franklin, "Ryuukei asked Armstrong.

Armstrong smiled. "I'd love to... I also want a recording... so April has something to enjoy, she so loves combat training.." he commented

"Ok," Ryuukei said, "Now sit back and enjoy the show."

With a team of storm trooper's zhurinko stepped into one of the drone control rooms, went over to one of the control consoles, sat down, and donned the control helmet. Within seconds the neural interface was active, and Zhurinko now had remote control of a Stormknight drone. Standing in at 239 cm, the heavily armored and shielded drone was massive and intimidating. carrying a heavy disruptor repeater, the MGD-90. Zhurinko also requisitioned a number of stun grenades, and the MGD-90, he also had set to stun. Zhurinko then had the drone go to the observation decks.

Zhurinko reached the level where the klingons where at, and the force field blocking off the klingons deactivated as he passed the barrier, then reactivated as he passed them. The first two klingons that saw him turned to fire, but before they pulled the trigger, two well placed disruptor shots dropped them both. Storm trooper drones soon entered the area, and proceeded to the lower observation decks to clear out those area,s while Zhurinko headed over to the main deck to confront the commander.

The drone had the ability to smell, and using that, Zhurinko could smell several klingon in the next room, so he promptly pulled a grenade off his belt and tossed it in the room. Several seconds and a resounding thud later, he moved into the room, six downed klingons lay in the room. He then moved forward but turned as he heard a yell, and another klingon was charging him with a bat'leth. Using the drones immense strength, zhurinko merely grabbed the batleth, tore it out of the klingons arms, and with the other hand, landed a punch in the chest so hard, it shattered the klingons ribcage and send him flying.

Moving into the next hallway he saw more klingons. Setting the disruptor to full auto he promptly shot them all down before they got a shot off. as a Stormknight with considerable experience, these klingons where nothing compared to what he has faced in the past. They where like large children with disruptors, not like true soldiers.

There where several rooms next to the hallway but they where all clear. But he heard and smelled another 4 klingons in the next hallway. Setting the next grenade on a 3 second timer, he rolled it down the hallway, catching three of them in the blast, then he turned the corner and caught the fourth with a well placed disruptor round. The klingon managed to fire but the shot went wild.

Zhurinko continued on, expending grenades and disruptor rounds but taking klingons down by the dozens, until he reached the main observation deck itself. Having disabled the rest of the party single handedly, all that was left was the klingon commander and six of his officers.

"I don't know how you were able to kill my men... but one way or another... I will wrest that knowledge from you..." he growled. "you are a magnificent fighter... but I am stronger.."

e looked to the left and to the right. "We are six... you are one... we can take you.." and with that he raised his weapon as four of his men charged the armored figure.

Zhurinko opened fire on the first two, dropping both of them, however the third got too close and swung with the bat'leth. the weapon merely cbanged off the drone's armor, and zhurinko brought up the drones fist. The klingon futilely attempted to block the strike, but the drone's fit shattered the batleth, and the klingons chest along with it. The Fourth hesitated, and Zhurinko then punched the idiot in the face, and the drone's fist actually caved in the klingons face, in one very bloody mess.

As the klingons lifeless corpse hit the deck, Zhurinko looked at the klingon commander and simply said," Yeah, I don't think so," And with that Zhurinko promptly shot all three of them.

Armstrong smiled as he chuckled softly. "I assume you guys recorded all of that?" he inquired gently. "April enjoys good gifts and she will find this one to be a special pleasure."

"Oh yes, it is recorded," Ryuukei replied. A few minutes passed by, in which the main door to the bridge opened. Zhurinko stepped through with the drone beside him, dragging the klingon by the foot. He then dragged the klingon over to Ryuukei and Armstrong and dropped the unconscious heap at their feet.

"Here, I brought you a gift," Zhurinko stated."

Armstrong smiled as he nudged the smashed up Klingon onto his back. "I've waited a long time for this." he commented evenly as he looked down at the Klingon.

"Should I kill you... or let you live the rest of your life without your honor." he considered it.

The klingon opened his eyes weakly, and ryuukei was standing near his head. Ryuukei then kicked him in the head, but not really very hard and said." Hey dumb ass, have you learned your lesson."

The klingon just laid there for a few seconds, waiting then made his move. Ryuukei stepped back, and then the klingon quickly got to his feet and lunged at franklin, only to freeze in midair.

No one moved for a few seconds, and the klingon simply stared at Franklin, with nothing but a murderous look in his eyes. Ryuukei saw two poisoned blades hidden in the klingon's gauntlets, and then ryuukei turned to Zkurinko, whom merely had his hand raised in the klingons direction.

Franklin calmly stepped backward once as he watched the Klingon seem to come to a dead stop, he had his arms up in a classic defense stance. "What the!"

Zhurinko simply sighed," Yeah, don't be alarmed Franklin, Its me, I have telekinetic powers, and this idiot is completely restrained. I have also kept his jaw shut so he cant talk."

Franklin smiled. "Nice abilities, they sound like they are immensely useful." he commented. "so... what will you do with him now?"

Meanwhile Arumi walked onto the bridge, and she had heard franklin's question," I think we should send these klingons back to their own kind in disgrace, So frank, what is the best way to go about it."

Franklin chuckled softly as an evil smile appeared on his face. "The best way is to strip them of everything they hold dear, thus includes their clothing and weapons, also shave them bald, they ascribe respect and wealth to hear length... so remove it all then bring them back as prisoners, them beam them into the Klingon High Council chambers with your message." he commented

"Also depends on the message you wish to send." Franklin added.

ryuukei simply nodded then pointed at the immobile klingon commander," Any special requests for the ring leader."

Franklin raised an eyebrow as he envisioned how he wanted to kill this man for years, for what he did to his first wife, a woman named Kathryn but it was something he had long since gotten over. "Give me his blades." he commented quietly. "let him speak... I'd like him to understand what I'm about to do here."

Zhurinko acknowleged Franklin with a nod and released the klingons jaw and tongue.

Franklin waited. "nod if you can understand me Klingon." he commented as the Klingon growled. "I will kill you as slowly as I-"

"Thats enough, I asked if you could understand me, not threaten me... because depending on my mood, you might not ever get to see your home again..." Franklin reached over and with a gentle grace, he backhanded the Klingon across the face, the Klingon snarled at him but could not move.

"Now... I'm going to send you home... death is too good for you." he smiled as he gently grasped the two daggers at the Klingon's belt. "But I will have these back... thanks for holding onto them for Kathryn." and with that he yanked both blades out of their holsters as he literally had to step back to stop from slashing at his target.

The Klingon cried in fear as Franklin stepped back. "A shame there are no tribbles around here... I'd send you home in the manner to truly deserve. with a list of your questionable and honor less deeds and kills.."

Arumi made a simple suggestion," You could replicate fake ones."

Franklin raised an eyebrow as he regarded the feline who spoke. "replicate fake tribbles... we don't have that capability..." he replied. "otherwise I'd have used it by now."

Ryuukei simply nodded, then a couple of large security Robots took the Klingon away. The holographic form of Tom's AI, named Winter showed up. Winter took the form of a snow leopard Kurokuri, hence her name. "Winter, have the Security robots round up all the klingons, any that are still alive anyway, strip them of all their possessions, shave their hair off, then transport them to the Battleship BB-3-598, we will send them back to their homeworld in disgrace. And as for their captain, glue a bunch of fake stuffed tribbles to him."

Winter nodded in reply, then sent out the relevant commands, while ryuukei contacted the Commander of BB-3-598, which was a cartographer Class Battleship apart of the escort formation around the noble. Captain Anna Ansen responded. "Hey Anna, I am going to be sending you a bunch of klingon prisoners. Take them back to Qonos, when you get them, and then when you get there, beam them into the klingons high council chambers, and give the klingons a little warning not to provoke us again. I'll leave the specifics of the message for your creative mind to come up with."

The human woman simply nodded and said," Alright, and what if any klingon ships try to stop me."

"Feel free to be creative, but keep in mind that your one battleship outguns their entire fleet, so its not like they are a threat."

Anna chuckled lightly," Yeah I don't think that these idiots could hurt one of our drone fighters, let alone a battleship, but yeah, I could use a few good laughs though, Not to worry though, i wont kill any of them, that be no fun."

Ryuukei shook his head, "Yeah, there is no point in that, anyway, I'll see you when you get back."

Ryuukei then turned to Armstrong," So are all klingons this idiotic."

"Well... most do have this warrior mentality to die in battle." he rolled his eyes, an idea as to what he thought of that mentality. "some however do know better... but many of those are civilians..." Armstrong explained.

Ryuukei sighed," How does a society function like that."

"Honestly..." Franklin responded. "As an empire with death as an acceptable form of punishment or form of criminal punishment." he commented. "They pride themselves as Warriors and battle is all they long for... how it survives... frankly... I honestly don't know.."

Ryuukei looked on and thought about it," Somehow I don't think lasting peace is possible with a race like that. I have read about the history between the federation and the Klingon empire, and i fell, that sometime in the future, there will be a total war, where one power will fall, and the other will conquer." Ryuukei then looked at franklin," When that war comes, make sure you guys don't lose."

"When that fight comes... I will be there to fight it and I will not lose..." he commented. "my family will be there as well..."

"Hey ryuukei," winter said," Anzan has told me that Arpil Yamaguchi is awake, and that the procedure is complete."

Ryuukei then said to Armstrong," So, want to go have a chat with April."

Armstrong slowly nodded his head. "Sure, lets go talk to my insane wife who has a death wish..." he commented. "I need to straighten her out..."


End file.
